70673 ShuriCopter
Not to be confused with the actual vehicle. 70673 ShuriCopter is a LEGO Ninjago set that released in most countries on June 1st, 2019 but on August 1st, 2019 in the United States and Canada. Description Kids can role-play as ninja action figures battling for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu in NINJAGO world with this toy helicopter. The LEGO NINJAGO 70673 ShuriCopter features a minifigure cockpit, landing wheels with 2 spinning shuriken slicers, rotor-spinning function and a 6-stud rapid shooter on each wing. Children will love recreating scenes from the NINJAGO TV show and role-playing their own stories with this ninja helicopter, 3 minifigures and assorted weapons and accessory elements including the ninja tornado spinner toy of Jay FS. Give any LEGO builder an amazing building experience with this LEGO NINJAGO set using Instructions PLUS, available in the LEGO Life app for smartphones and tablets. The easy-to-use, intuitive building instructions let them zoom, rotate and visualise their creation using the special ghost mode as they go. Instructions PLUS is also great for younger builders, guiding them through the building process for a greater sense of independence and achievement. *''This LEGO NINJAGO set includes 3 new-for-June-2019 minifigures: Zane, Jay FS (Forbidden Spinjitzu) and General Vex.'' *''ShuriCopter features a minifigure cockpit, landing wheels with 2 spinning shuriken slicers, rotor-spinning function and a 6-stud rapid shooter on each wing.'' *''Land the ShuriCopter to make the shuriken slicers spin.'' *''Turn the button underneath the ShuriCopter to make the rotors spin.'' *''Weapons include Zane's silver-coloured katana and 2 gold-coloured shurikens, and General Vex’s Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu.'' *''Accessory elements include Zane’s katana holder, Jay FS’s ‘powered-up’ hood element and new-for-June-2019 ninja tornado spinner toy, and General Vex’s ice armour.'' *''Cool toy building kit for kids to recreate exciting action from the NINJAGO TV show.'' *''Use the LEGO Life app to access the intuitive Instructions PLUS building instructions for this NINJAGO toy building set. Help even younger builders through the building process, with easy-to-use zoom, rotate and ghost-mode functions to visualise their creations as they go.'' *''ShuriCopter toy helicopter measures over 2” (10cm) high, 12” (31cm) long and 9” (24cm) wide.'' Notes *Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay and Zane are exclusive to this set. *Despite FS Jay being included, he never used Forbidden Spinjitzu in the Never-Realm. *This set was first seen in "Ninja vs Lava." *Zane being included in this set might have had the purpose to hide the fact that he is the Ice Emperor in the show. *This is the only Ice Chapter set not to be part of Lloyd's Journey arc. Gallery 70673 ShuriCopter Box Backside.png 70673 ShuriCopter Poster.jpeg 70673 ShuriCopter Set Poster.jpg 70673 Shuricopter.jpg 70673 Shuricopter 2.png 70673 Shuricopter 3.png 70673 Shuricopter 4.png Zane2HY2019.png|Exclusive Zane minifigure JayVS.png|Exclusive Forbidden Spinjitzu Jay minifigure Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure.png|General Vex minifigure Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure 2.png Videos Need a new ninja helicopter? - 70673 ShuriCopter|Product Animation Building Instructions *70673 ShuriCopter Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2019 Sets Category:Sets Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Blizzard Samurai